Stuck with You?
by Iloveyoutenshi
Summary: Amu has no choice but to join an ALL boys school.Will there be violence between her and Ikuto, Or will they live happily ever after? //Amuto// R.R please!Rated T to be safe..
1. Sudden Trip?

My first fanfic..So RnR to tell me how it is!

Ikuto:Hmm..Good i'm mean to Utau.

Amu:Mama.. how could you:(

Tenshi:Well Amu is dissatisfied and Ikuto is satisfied.

Ikuto:Well.. I DO get to be with Amu in the end right?

Tenshi:Hmm i don't know.... I'll think about it.. maybe Tadamu ending?

Ikuto:NOOO!!

Tadase:Hinamori-san, Don't you prefer me?*Attacks Amu with his sparkling attack*

Amu:Tadase...

Ikuto:NOOO!!

Miki:Amu always gets affected by that sparkling attack...

Tenshi:I don't own Shugo Chara

Chap 1: Surprise Trip!

Amu

"Nani!!!???"I yelled."What kind of normal parents will send their 13 year old daughter to a all-boys school?!?!"

"Amu…This is a good chance for you to find the perfect boy!" explained mama"Besides, since Daddy went off to Africa to look for pretty birds, and took Ami with him, i can follow them cause the school is a boarding school!"

"So its for her own benefit as usual,"Thought Amu. She thought it through for 3 seconds and put on her"Cool n Spicy"act.

"Whatever, do what you want," Said Amu.

"I knew you'd understand!!"Said mama while hugging Amu.

"What are you going to do Amu?"Miki asked while Amu walked back up the stairs

"Call my friends and tell them. Thats the first thing."

"I'm sure you will be fine Amu, Believe in your inner light" Said Dia calmly.

"You'll definitely be fine with us by your side!"Said Ran cheerfully "Desuu!" Said Suu with her kind smile.

Amu ran into her room and dialed the first number she could think of.

Nagihiko.

"Even though he is a guy, he is the best friend a girl could ask for."Amu thought while hearing the dial number..

"Amu?"Answered Nagi

"Nagi!!! I won't be joining you guys in school no more!!"

"Amu.. what are you talking about??"

"My mum.. well she kinda submitted me into a all-boys school.."

"Wow.. Thats.. really bad.. Wait what school is that?"

"Saikyo High" I know thats a really really bad school name.. But i can't think of anything else

"Oh.. That school, well advice for you. Never turn your back on a guy named Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

"Ikuto?...Why?Whose that?"

"You don't want to know. But i know a few guys from that school, their names are, Yuuji, Kuukai and guys are good people, get to know them and you'll be let into anything you need to know about that school"

"Thanks Nagi! But.. don't tell anyone okay?Especially Tadase..."

"Yeah. Bye"

Amu hangs up the phone and calls up Rima and Yaya. Telling them the news. They both promise to get some stuff to help her hide her girlish identity.

"Well.. I might as well just take a walk.."

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

"Ikuto, nya.. Are you sure its okay, going for a walk when Utau is waiting for you at home?"Asked Yoru.

"It dosen't matter. I didn't promise her what time I'd be 's too annoying anyway." Replied Ikuto casually.

"IKUTO!"Utau suddenly starts running up to him."I knew you would be back up on your favourite tree. Come down!! I already made our celebration dinner!"

"Its too troublesome. Besides why do I have to celebrate for Dads birthday. He always does things in his own way."said Ikuto.

"You will come!"Said Utau "Or else..." "Or else..."

"Or else what?You'll do character change and carry me all the way home?I don't think so." Replied Ikuto with a smirk.

"Fine!! Don't come!!"Utau shouted and stormed off home.

"Your always so mean to Utau-chan!" Said Eru to Ikuto before she followed Utau.

"Hum!" Iru said and followed suit with Eru.

"Ikuto dosen't need to go Nya!!" Shouted Yoru as 3 of them stormed off.

"Lets go, Yoru."

"To ?"

"Stupid principal told me to change rooms, i have to share a room with a new entry student. I want to pack."

"But Utau put a relief slip on your teacher's not just hang out somewhere else ?"

"..Fine.."

And that was the end of the first chappy!!

How was it?Don't forget to review!

Ikuto:Geez don't i meet Amu yet?

Tenshi: Stop bargaining or i'll let loose all the Ikuto fangirls.

Ikuto:NOO!! ANYTHING but THAT!

Amu:So everyone don't forget to Review!

Tenshi: Gimme some clues on what i should write in my next chap!Till then!


	2. Getting prepared

Hey again Everyone!

**Ikuto:So do I MEET Amu yet?**

**Tenshi: Nope. Not yet..**

**Amu:Make sure to put it off to the last chapter..**

**Miki:ACTUALLY.. Amu really wants to meet him in this chapter.**

**Ran:Yeah! She was blushing the time we asked her!**

**Amu:Miki!Ran! I did not!**

**Ikuto:-smirks-Soo.. Amu.. You DO like me..**

**Amu:Noo!! i don't!!**

**Suu:Dia, the honors?**

**Dia:Tenshi dosen't own Shugo Chara**

Tadase

"Thats awkward.. I haven't seen Amu yet.. I wonder why?" I thought..

"Kyaa!! Ouji-sama!!" Screamed the girls from my school.

"Good morning everyone.." I replied with my charming smile.

"Nagi-kun, have you seen Hinamori-san today?" I asked Nagihiko.

"Nope, I got to go help my teacher. Cya later King," He replied as he rushed off.

"Oh well, i'm sure she will come up to me later in the day," I thought casually and walked to my class.

Author

"Amu-chan! You are going to be late!!" Said Miki

"Uso!! Yabai!!No! I can't find my homework!" Shouted Amu while running all over her bedroom.

"Go Amu-chan, Go Amu-chan!! You can do it!" Cheered Ran

"You are going to be late on your last day of school.. Well make that 30 minutes late Amu chan" Said Dia.

"It wasn't my fault the alarm wasn't working!!!"

"Your saying that when you where the one which knocked the alarm off the table and broke it..?"Said Miki

"Desuu!" Said Suu with an amused smile.

"Yoshha!! Mitsukatta!" Amu said with a pose of victory! I am a Japanese.. my mother is a Japanese so i know Jap.. Ask me if u don't know the meaning of these words..

"Chara NARI, RAN!" Said Amu.

"Amulet Heart!"

"Okay, we're going to jump all the way there!!" Said Amu with a determined face.

" Hop, step , jump!" Said Ran with her usual cheery voice.

Rima

"Okay, i have written most of the stuff Amu needs down... Make up, Hairspray..blah blah blah.. Okay.. I think this is it.. Where is Amu anyway?" I thought

"Ohayo! Rima-tan!" Said Yaya with a smile, she took a peek at what Rima was writing and understood immediately.

"So. We'll be going to Amu's house the day before she goes to that school, and teach her what to do." I explained to her.

"Okay! Yaya will ask Nagi-kun to help too!" Yaya said enthusiastically.

"Good, i'll see you then." i replied

"Jyane! Rima-tan!"

"I might as well look for Amu, i have 2 free period cause the humorless teacher is absent." I thought.

Amu

"Big trouble!! I'm late by 2 hours~!!!" While i was frantically thinking of excuses, i didn't hear the warning given by my 4 Shugo charas.

And..."BANG!"

"What did i bump into..?"I thought.. "Curly long hair?.. uhoH.."

"Rima!? Are you okay?!" I said while helping her stand up.

".. Amu, what are you doing arriving late on the last day of your school days here?!" Said Rima with a fierce face..

"Sorry! Hey. wait.. is Nikaidou-sensei absent?...or were you on the way to the toilet?.." I asked her since she wasn't in class.

"Yes he isn't here. Yaya, Nagihiko-kun and I will be going to your house on the day before your school.. Cause we have school so we can't help you on that very day." Rima said seriously.

"Thanks so much Rima. I am going to miss you so so so MUCH!!"

"Amu.. Make sure you come and visit us.. Okay?" Rima asked me with big tearing eyes.

"Of course!! I will come back as much as possible!! So.. lets discuss about the hair styles.."

**End of chappy 2!Did ya like it? **

**I don't do long chappys, but if i have lots to write i'll write more chappys.**

**Suu: That was a good chapter desuu!**

**Tenshi: Thank you, Suu!! **

**Ikuto: I didn't even come out!!!!**

**Amu: Aww.. TOO BAD!**

**Ikuto: I know u wanted me to come out.**

**Miki: Yeah**

**Amu: Miki!!! Be quiet!!**

**Tenshi: Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. What am i supposed to do!

**Tenshi:Hello everyone!**

**Ikuto:Do i MEET Amu YET?!?!!**

**Tenshi:Yes i have decided to make the chapters longer..**

**Amu:Yes!! -whispers to herself-**

**Ikuto:Did my cat sensitive ears hear what the just heard?**

**Amu:.. No.. No.. they didn't...**

**Ikuto: oh well, they did!! You WANT to meet me!!**

**Tenshi:BACK to the story. Ikuto if u want to meet her say that sentence.**

**Ikuto:Yes ma'am. Tenshi does not own Shugo Chara**

Chapter3: What am i supposed to do?!

Author

Yaya,Rima and Nagi-kun make their into Amu's house.

"I want to finish this before lunch. My Ocaasan will scold me if i'm not home before 2." said Rima

"Well i brought my clothes. So u can wear them at school." Said Nagi with a smile

" i brought my brilliant mind and myself!... Okay and some snacks.." Said Yaya

"Thanks for coming everyone! Lets get started" Amu said cheerfully.

At 11.40 they finally decided what she should wear to school the next day.

"Lets eat katsu-don" Rima decided.

"Suu, chara change!"

"Hai,desuu!"

"Ittadakimasuu!" everyone said.

_After the meal_

"Jyane! Amuchi! Come back to visit!" Said Yaya

"Good luck, Amu. Whats your guy name by the way?" asked Rima.

"Hinamori Minoru."

"Hinamori-san?... Why do you have a guy's name?" Tadase kun asks from the gate.

"UhOH... Tadase-kun...I'm going to a all-boys school, seikyu High.." Amu replied.

".... Oh... i see.... Well...I was going to ask you why everyone wouldn't answer questions about you..It was cause your going to exchange schools..."

"Sorry Tadase-kun.. But i'll be sure to visit." Amu smiled at him.

"Of course. After all, Hinamori-san is Hinamori-san. Whether diguising as a guy or not." Replied Tadase

"See you then everyone!" Said Amu cheerfully.

"Bye Amu-chi,amu,Amu-chan,Hinamori-san"They said while walking away.

_The next day_

"Okay, i'm ready. My hair and my clothes and everything is perfect." Said Amu

"Lets go Amu-chan!" Said Dia and Miki

"Desuu!" said Suu with her usual smile

"Chara change Amu?" Asked Ran

"No.. its okay. Lets take a cab.." said Amu

Amu

Here goes nothing! I thought as i took my first few steps into my new school.

I arrived 30 minutes early, since i still needed to unpack and get my books.

I had to admit the school was gigantic. And it looked pretty cool.

I tried to relax and remember my friends advice.

Try not to show people your charas. Cause they'll think your strange for having girl charas when you're a guy.

All guys turned to look at me. They continued staring at me... for a very long time when i was walking in.

I stopped and said in my guy voice.

"I'm Hinamori Minoru. Remember my name. I'm not gonna say it again."

"So. You're exactly what Nagihiko told me. The pink-haired guy with a cool, and calm personality." A guy with spiky brown hair said. "I'm of these guys bother you, look for me." He winked at me.

"I'm Eriol. Nice to meet you. Hope you feel at home here." A boy with specs and neat black hair said.

"So who am i sharing a room with?" I tried to ask looking as uninterested as possible.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Nice to meet ya roomie." A guy with a catlike appearence came up to me.

Wait.. Ikuto.. Wasn't that the name Nagi-kun and Tadase warned me about..?..It isn't going to be too easy to avoid him.. I thought while looking at him with bored eyes.

"I need to get my books." I said.

All the guys around continued to stare at me... This is bad.. I thought.. They are falling in love with the guy version of me.

I walked quickly straight into the building hoping someone would follow and tell me where the main office was.

Lucky me the person who followed was

"Hey kid. Get back here, i'm supposed to give a tour and help u around. If i don't do a good job i have to serve 3 detentions."

"Firstly i'm not a kid, secondly, its your fault that u need to do detention in the first place." I replied coldly.

"Man you are so wimpy. Why not call out your shugo charas. Yoru wants to meet them" Ikuto smirked.

I ignored him and walked on and got all my books and headed to where the person at the office told me my room was.

Ikuto followed me the whole time.. He was silent and had this serious look on.. Like he was thinking about something.

Seeing that i had to deal with him as my roomie i thought i might as well introduce myself.

"I'm Hinamori Minoru. My Shugo Charas are.. well i don't like showing them to strangers." i told him.

"Wow, the kid finally talks sense... Besides. I think you have something your hiding from everyone in this school" Ikuto smirked again.

"... A.. a. about w.. what?" I replied with a stutter...

". GUY." Ikuto replied in a serious voice

"... You're dreaming. As if they'd let a girl in here." I said

"Oh really? Prove it to me then." He replied when i entered the room.

" I don't need to prove anything to you. Leave me alone" I said

I decided to ignore Ikuto and let him sleep on his bed while i unpacked my stuff. I unpacked just in time for my first class.

I knew i had to wake Ikuto up so i could make it to my class.

"Ikuto" I said while shaking him awake.

"Kid leave me alone. Unless. You admit ur not a guy and show me your shugo charas."He said to me in a serious voice.

I knew Tadase and Nagi told me not to be friends.. But he didn't look as bad as they said..

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, come on out."

"So.. Either you are a guy wanting to become a girl. Or you are a girl."

I already showed him my charas i might as well tell out the whole thing.

"i'm a girl. Happy? Now lets go." I said.

"Don't wanna. I have a chance to stay in the same room as a girl. Isn't this going to be interesting?.. Yoru. Meet your new roomates."

"Hi nya. i'm Yoru!"

"I'm Ran, the athlete and cheerleader!"

"I'm Miki, Artist, as well as a fashion expertise!"

"I'm Suu desuu, Need something to eat? Leave it to Suu!"

"I'm Dia, Amu's inner light I help her to find the thing which she needs the most"

"I , am a stray cat chara..Hey Miki.. Can i see some of your art pieces?.. I kinda like art.." Said Yoru.. blushing a bit..

"Sure Yoru.. I'll show you tonight..." Replied Miki flushing a bit too..

"Aww!! Miki and Yoru!!" Said Ran

_Meanwhile_

"You said you'd wake up and bring me to class!!" i said impatiently.

"I would. Except there is one rule in this school." He said.

"What?" I replied

"First day for new students is a no lesson day. Especially when its a Sunday." He repiled with a smirk

If i recalled properly i remembered Mama saying something like" Don't forget Amu! You have no lessons on your first day,

you're going there on Sunday because you have to settle in!" before she left for Africa.

Oh man. How embarrassing.

But the worst thing is.. What am i supposed to do for the rest of the day sharing a room with a perverted cat boy?

**Yay! 3rd long Chappie, FINISHED~**

**RnR please!**

**Tenshi:Ikuto are u satisfied?**

**Ikuto:No. Why do i end up sleeping when Amu is there!**

**Amu: What did u want to do when i was there.. Look through my clothes?**

** Tenshi! Why didn't you think of that!?**

**Tenshi: I am not a pervertic cat like you are Ikuto.**

**Ikuto:SURE. **

**Amu:ANYWAY!-trying to talk over Ikuto and Tenshi's argument- Thanks for reading!**


	4. Hop,Step,Jump!

**Hey everyone! Are you ready for chapter 4?**

**Oh and thanks to oxCuteKataraox! Who gave me my FIRST review **

**and favourited my story!!**

**Entire cast:-claps for oxCuteKataraox-**

**Tenshi:Okay, now on to the story!..**

**Ikuto:Yeah get to the part where Amu falls in love with me.**

**Tenshi: If u keep bugging me i will make her fall in love with Tadase instead!**

**Ikuto:...I'll be quiet.. I promise!**

**Amu: Tenshi does not own Shugo Chara**

Chapter4: Spending one whole day without classes in Seikyu High. Is Torturous.

Flashback:

"You said you'd wake up and bring me to class!!" i said impatiently.

"I would. Except there is one rule in this school." He said.

"What?" I replied

"First day for new students is a no lesson day. Especially when its a Sunday." He repiled with a smirk

If i recalled properly i remembered Mama saying something like" Don't forget Amu! You have no lessons on your first day,

you're going there on Sunday because you have to settle in!" before she left for Africa.

Oh man. How embarrassing.

But the worst thing is.. What am i supposed to do for the rest of the day sharing a room with a perverted cat boy?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Why does she always look so freaked out when she looks at me.

"Hey. Whats your real name.?" I asked her.

"..Why do i have to tell you?" she looked at me with her sparkling goldish eyes.

I was speechless for a second looking into her eyes.

"Ikuto?..."

I regained back to my own self and pretended to act as if i purposely didn't want to reply.

"While i know your secret here. There are some rules i need to make.

1, You will not keep any secrets from me.

2, You will not question my motives.

3, Don't look at any of my things.

Got it?" i made a serious face at her.

"Fine, whatever. My name is Hinamori Amu."

"Amu..So, aren't you going to take a shower? Amu-chan?"i asked her with a innocent face

"Who said you could call me Amu? Its Hinamori-san to you"she replied coldly.. Blushing a bit.

She looks actually kinda cute when she blushes i thought...

Wait. What am i thinking about. I must be out of my mind.

" I thought i already mentioned, do not question my motives." i replied with a smirk.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower." She replied and grabbed her stuff and went in.

Amu

Why was my heart beating so fast? That perverted stray cat boy.

Why was i so unfated. Coming to a boys school, staying in the same room as Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a guy which all my friends told me to stay away from.

Well i would never admit it to anyone. But he actually looked pretty good-looking.. But he was still annoying.

I hated coming to a guys school, i had to wear a vest underneath my clothes so no one would notice i was a girl.

But how had Ikuto guessed i was a girl?..

Even if he had shugo charas.

Kuukai, that guy had shugo charas but he had no idea i was a girl..

How did he know?! Well i might as well take a long shower. I don't want to go out and face him again.

I never really looked around the bathroom.. but/.

WOW.. its pretty huge..

It had a bathtub too!! I smiled to myself.

Excellent! I thought.

I filled the bathtub and stepped in and relaxed.

When suddenly, the door opened.

"Kyaaa!!!" I screamed

"Amu, i need to use the toilet you know. Even though u want to take a bath."

Luckily, there was a dark coloured curtain that prevented him from seeing me.

But still the shock was still there.

"I know you're thinking whether to peek at me you perverted girl." He said waking me up from my thoughts.

"Very funny just quickly get out of here if your in here i cant get out." i replied angrily.

Ikuto just walked out without a word..

Phew, i thought. What is up with that guy?! One moment he teases me the second moment he acts as if he dosen't know i was even here!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

What am i doing. This is not how i am anyway. I thought

Am i trying to get her attention or something?.. She would probably look better with her hair down...

!!What the hell am i thinking. I'm seriously out of my mind.

Amu

That was a great bath! i thought while stepping out of the bathtub and drying myself.

"Don't forget to pin up your hair Amu-chan!"Miki said

"Well okay but i need to dry my hair.. its too wet.." I replied

"Dia, Ran, Suu and i will help you!" Replied Miki with a smile

After 15 minutes, my hair was dry but not pinned up yet as i forgot

i didn't use pins in the morning cause i used the spray and the spray was so good i decided not to use the pins.

So i went out of the bathroom(already wearing my clothes of course) and opened my bag searching for my clips and pins

i thought since i wasn't going to have any classes the spray wouldn't be necessary.

I looked up once to see what Ikuto was doing..

In fact.. He was staring right at me. With this really blank look.

it kinda had the same look as the other guys i met when i entered the school grounds.

I smiled at him in a way which had all the other guys after me in my old school.

And then i went back to looking for the pins. Thats when i realised.

I forgot to pack them!!! I had a BIG problem. Even though i had that spray, it wouldn't last me long enough for my next trip outside.

I had no choice but to ask Ikuto if he had a chance to go out and buy some for i just came to the school, i wasn't allowed out of the school grounds till i settled in for at least 1 month. The most stupid rule i've ever heard, but nevertheless still a rule.

"Ikuto?... Could you do a tiny little favour for me?"I asked him in the most innocent voice i could manage

"... You need pins?..." He asked me.

How did he know?!?! i thought.. Well at least it makes things easier..

"Yup.. i kinda left mine at home.. and i don't have enough hair spray to last for a month..."

"Open your drawer. Everything u need should be there." Ikuto replied.

Did he know that i forgot them... Wait how is that possible when i forgot them at my house i didn't even know him then!

I opened the drawer and it there was a few packets of pins and a few cans of hair spray.

"Ikuto... How did you know i was a girl when you first saw me?" i asked.

"I'm a cat. I know everything from whether you have a shugo chara, to whether their hatched or not . and to whether they are girl or boy besides, you have a girlish look, and i found out that a Hinamori Amu just quitted from Kaichi High. A girl with PINK dosen't take much to guess." He replied with a smirk.

"Oh.. Thanks... For the hairspray and stuff...How did you get them so fast though?..." I asked

"No questions..I'm sleepy.G'night" He replied.

Well since he is going to sleep i might as well tour around this school myself.

When i opened the door and stepped out, heaps of guys were outside my door.

I laughed on the inside and put on my 'cool and spicy' act again.

"Get lost. I want to walk." I said with bored eyes the the coldest voice imaginable. All the boys stepped aside so i could walk through.

Luckily, as i was walking through the building there was no one around here.

I could get used to this i thought. Even though i wish i didn't have to be so cold. Then i could have some friends. I continued walking on but i was so focused on my thoughts, that i walked right into a short boy with messy brown hair.

Knowing i had to put on a act again . i said. " Watch where your going.. Shortie."

The boy just stood up and smiled."I'm Yuuji. You don't have to put on that cool and spicy act around me. Nagihiko told me that you'd need some help even though you're a guy. You're real character isn't like this is it?" He asked so nicely that i couldn't help but to answer.

"... Well just keep it a secret...Yuuji.. I'm taking a walk around this school.. Could you show me around?.. Just make sure you pretend that your supposed to do it.." i asked..

"Well sure why not. Come on." He said with a smile. He kinda reminded me of Tadase.. Speaking of Tadase i wonder how him and the rest of my friends are.

That answer was fixed with one simple call from Yaya. At that exact moment.

_Hop,step,jump_

_drew,draw,drawn,_

_chip,syrup,whip...._

i quickly answered the phone in case anyone heard the girly ringtone.

"Hello?"

"Minoru-kun!! How is school!!??" Yaya asked, even though she called, she made sure she called me by my guys name in case someone around could hear..

"Its fine," i replied in my guys voice "I'll call you back ."

And i hung up the phone. Yuuji looked at me with an amused smile.

"You might want to change your ringtone." he told me " Don't worry, i won't tell a soul you like cute girly songs"

"You better not..and thanks for the warning" i replied casually.

More and more i talked with Yuuji the more i begun to relax.

He showed me around the whole school. And walked me back to my room.

But there was still one problem behind the door of my room...

**End of chappie 4!!!**

**How did you like it? Was it long?**

**Was it rambly?! yeah i thought so too!**

**Sorry, Review me to tell me any points you think i should change!**

**Ikuto:Why is she hanging out with Yuuji and not ME.**

**Amu:Yuuji.....**

**Yuuji: Minoru...**

**Tenshi:Yuuji you know Minoru is a guy right?**

**Yuuji:Yeah.. Can you type out a YAOI for us?**

**Tenshi&Ikuto:NOOO!!**

**Tenshi: I will never type a yaoi. Not if i can help it anyway.**

**Ikuto:Yeah!**

**Yuuji:Yeahh sure you won't!**

**Amu: I'm not bothered to say it, Suu, say it out loud.**

**Suu:Hai, Desuu!-Trying to talk over Yuuji,Ikuto and Tenshi's arguments- Thanks for reading! Please Review.. Desuu!**


	5. Arguments,Jealousyand love?

**Tenshi:Hello everyone! **

**Ran:We want to give thanks to kanameXakari! For her review!GoGoGo!!!Yay!!-Cheers-**

**Amu:So whats happening in this chapter Tenshi-san?**

**Tenshi:Well.. i WOULD tell you..But it would ruin the excitement of the readers!**

**Ikuto:Amu..**

**Amu:..W..what?**

**Ikuto:Why do you always stutter when you talk to me?**

**Tenshi:I know you lovebirds want to talk but i need to start the story!**

**Suu:Tenshi-san, do you want me to say the line?**

**Tenshi:Thankyou,Suu!**

**Suu:Tenshi does not own Shugo Chara! Enjoy!!Desuu!**

_Flashback_

_More and more i talked with Yuuji the more i begun to relax._

_He showed me around the whole school. And walked me back to my room._

_But there was still one problem behind the door of my room..._

End of flashback

Chapter5:Arguments,Jealousy and...love?

Amu

I opened the door to my room quietly, in case Ikuto was sleeping.

But he was awake...With a really angry face on..

I wonder what happened?...

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

When i woke up..Amu wasn't there.

Why the hell hadn't she told me she's going out of the room.

What if one of the stupid guys in this school fall in love with her.

Wait.. why am i so bothered. I just met her!!

This is stupid. She might have just gone for a short walk...

WITH A GUY?!!?!.. i better calm myself down.

I can feel Amu's chara's coming back..

So i'll ask her when she's back here..

"Thanks for showing me around. Yuuji" I heard Amu's voice outside the door.

Yuuji?.. Damn it. She WAS with some guy...

"Ikuto?.." Amu questioned me.

"Why didn't you tell me you're going outside" i questioned her in the angriest voice possible.

"... You..we...were..s...s...sleeping..." Amu stuttered. Apparently she WAS scared of my voice.

"Yeah. AND you went to tour the school. with YUUJI?!" I shouted at her.

I regretted that the moment i looked in her eyes. Teardrops welled up in her eyes.

Damn what have i done...I thought she'd start crying but then..

"How is it YOUR business that i ask other guys to show me around while the person who was SUPPOSED to show me around was SLEEPING!!" Amu shouted back.

"Forget it. Hang out with other guys then. See if i care."I said coldly.

Why do i care..Why do i bother..This is stupid.

"Fine!"Amu said and went out of the room closing the door loudly.

Amu

Who the hell does he think he is!?!!

Shouting at me like that..Why do i bother to even talk to him!

I wasn't even supposed to talk to him in the first place!!

Now i can't tell Nagi,Rima or Yaya cause they told me not to talk to them.

Why hadn't i listened to them... What am i supposed to do now!

Author

But while Amu was thinking to herself and making angry thoughts, she banged into ANOTHER person for the second time that day.

"Woah Minoru, whats up?Got into a fight with Tsukiyomi?" Said Kuukai

"....So what if i did..Who won't with his controlling attitude." i said trying to sound as if i didn't care if i did fight.

"..Controlling?!Hahahaha!! Tsukiyomi?! Controlling? Your you died he would be the one to come 2 days later and ask us where is Minoru" Kukai said while laughing out loud.

"...."

"Look..He may look as if he dosen't you know the weird thing? He isn't really like that. He just isn't the guy to reveal his feelings...He isn't a bad person to have as a friend..To tell the truth. He purposely gets on the bad side of everyone. So everyone hates him. But really its just for their own good. Or thats what he thinks anyway." Said Kuukai.

Amu

Could that be true?... Nagi did say i could trust Kuukai....

Well....Maybe i could at least try to be friends..

It wasn't nice of me to talk to coldly to him at first too....

Wait.. Am i blaming this on myself?

"Kuukai, thanks...I think i'll try and redo this.."I said to him.

I ran back to my room. i had some things to say..

Things i didn't want to say.. But it was only right..

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

She ran out of the the door.

I stood here. Doing nothing. But i. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Was crying.

I didn't know what happened. But suddenly. I felt water coming out of my eyes.

I Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Was crying because of a girl i just met.

How is that possible?! I wiped my tears away.

She was right. If i wasn't sleeping. She wouldn't have gone to tour the school with Yuuji.

But how was i supposed to say that, when she didn't have the intention on coming back?..

Man i screwed this up real bad. What the hell am i supposed to do to get a girl back.

"Why not trying to say sorry Nya?" Yoru said.

"... Sorry.. Will that work?" I questioned him

"If you mean it from the bottom of your heart, of course it will work Nya!"He replied optimistically.

"Yeah.. Your right." So thats all i could do for now.

Say Sorry.

Author

"Okay this is it Ran,Miki,Suu,Dia..i'm going in."Amu said to herself while standing outside the door.

She opened the door to see Ikuto on his bed staring at her.

"Sorry for everything!" Ikuto and Amu said at the same time.

"What i mean is.. I guess if i wasn't sleeping you wouldn't have gone out..Sorry" Ikuto said

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have shouted back at you.. Lets just start over okay?... Hi, I'm Hinamori Amu" Amu said with a smile

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto...-chan" Ikuto said with the smallest grin on his face.

Amu

I'm glad its all back to normal.

Except one problem. I have to stop my blushing problem!!!

Why do i keep blushing when Ikuto calls my name!

Oh right i need to call Yaya.

I sat on my bed and told Ikuto not to talk and i faced my back towards him and dialled Yaya.

"Minoru-kuuun!!" I heard Yayas voice.. but.. i heard it... from the outside..

Uhoh. Don't tell me..

Ikuto opened the door and all my friends.. were there.. including..Nagi-kun and Tadase-kun.

This won't be very good.. I thought..

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!" Nagi-kun and Tadase shouted.

"Wait!! Guys!! Leave him alone!!" i told them before they could do anything.

Rima closed the door quickly.

Nagi-kun and Tadase-kun left him alone but continued glaring at them.

I hugged all of them in turn and started asking them questions about school.

And i questioned Rima, Yaya, and Nagi why they told me they had school on a Sunday.

"Well... You planned to go there really early.. And we need our sleep. Besides you have to get used to doing it yourself" Nagi-kun explained with a sympathetic smile.

"Amu-chan..."Nagi-kun began but gasped halfway when he realised what name he said in front of Ikuto.

"Its okay guys.. He knows. He and i are friends..Right Ikuto?" I said

"Yeah.. Amu-chan" He said and suddenly started hugging me from behind

"Ikuto!! Stop it!" i said blushing furiously.

Why was Tadase-kuns face look so furious?

Ikuto finally let go of me and sat down on his own bed.

I talked with my friends for the rest of the afternoon and ate lunch with them at the canteen.

Well at least i killed the whole afternoon.

They all left around 5. which only left about another 5 hours till i sleep.

I decided to go back to my room and look through my books.

Author

But as Amu entered the room, it was empty.

"Ikuto must've gone out" Amu thought to herself.

Amu looked at Ikuto's side of the room. It was a mess.

She decided to make his bed at least..

But as she was fluffing up the pillows.. She founds something interesting..

A book which said...

"don't Touch or you will die"

**That is the end of chappie5!!!**

**Did ya like it? i'm running out of ideas!**

**So why not you readers give me some! **

**Ikuto:My JOURNAL?!!!**

**Amu:This is going to get interesting...**

**Dia:Amu.. it is against your own light to blackmail someone..**

**Amu:I'm not blackmailling... Well at least not yet**

**Miki:Yoru...**

**Yoru:Miki...**

**Ran:Noo!!! Miki is getting hypnotised by Yoru!!!!**

**Yoru:No.. she isn't. **

**Suu:Arigato! for reading everyone! Please review!! Desuu!!**


	6. Ikuto's Diary

**Hihi Minna-san!**

**Tenshi:Lets thank all our readers for their reviews! **

**Amu:Nyahahaha..-Holds up Ikuto's book-**

**Ikuto:...Minoru..What is that..**

**Amu:Urmm.. My diary!!**

**Ikuto:....?.?**

**Amu:Anyway! Tenshi does not own Shugo Chara!**

_Flashback_

_But as Amu entered the room, it was empty._

_"Ikuto must've gone out" Amu thought to herself._

_Amu looked at Ikuto's side of the room. It was a mess._

_She decided to make his bed at least.._

_But as she was fluffing up the pillows.. She founds something interesting.._

_A book which said..._

_"don't Touch or you will die"_

_End of flashback_

_Chapter6:Ikuto's Diary_

Amu

Haha! Is this what i THINK it is??

"Amu-chan..Its not good to peak at other peoples things!" Miki warned me

"I know..But i mean seriously! Don't you want to see what Yoru thinks too?" I said trying to bribe Miki. I knew i would only need to persuade Miki as Ran,Suu and Dia were as curious as i was..

"Well.. As long as you put it back exactly where it was!" Miki said while blushing.

I looked at my door just in case someone was looking at me. Slowly i opened the book.

"If you want to live, stop reading this now. And i will spare you."

Was written on the first page i opened.

I flipped to the next page.

_26th December 2008_

_The day after christmas celebration. _

_Utau was over expressive as usual with her brother complex problem._

_The stupid principal told me some new transfer student was coming in. _

_And just because i broke the glass casing for the stupid school trophies, if i didn't show him around,_

_i would get 3 detentions._

_They would probably find another way to give me 3 detentions anyway._

_Stupid Yuuji, he is always trying to sneak out but no one gives him a damn cause his stupid parents give the school lots of donations to get their stupid son out of everything._

_My parents do the same but yet the stupid teachers still find reason to put me into detention._

_Maybe i can try and work something out with my Father. Ever since he started working in Easter he hasn't had much time for me though. Trying to find the Embryo._

_Merry Christmas, Yoru._

Wow.. Crap! Is that footsteps i hear?!

I quickly shoved the diary back to its original position and pretended to fluff up and make his bed.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked.

"I'm trying to clean your side of the room!? All your school books are lying all over the floor. Your bed is a mess. Even if my side of the room is neat there's no point if your side wasnt" i said in the calmest voice i could manage

"If you wanted me to clean up my room. I could have done it myself. Who knows if you looked in my wardrobe for my underware." Ikuto said with a small grin.

"Shut up you pervert! I'm not like YOU."I said" I..I am going to take a shower and go to sleep."

"Whatever."Ikuto said.

I took my clothes and went in. I started running the shower water. But i softly opened the door to see if he was writing in his diary..

And.. He was!! Yoru was looking over his shoulder.. My charas were too oblivious to that fact because they were too tired and were already sleeping in their eggs. Ikuto suddenly stopped writing. i quickly shut the door and locked it. Wait?! Why isn't the lock working!!!???Well. I guess i'll just have to put something against the i couldn't find anything so i gave up and just took my shower quickly and changed back. When i was done i went out and went into my bed.I pretended to be asleep to see what Ikuto does when i was sleeping.

"Yoru, Did you take a look at the book this afternoon while i was outside buying stuff." Ikuto said quietly to Yoru

"No,nya. Why?"

"The first page is folded.. Don't tell me.. Amu saw it while she was cleaning up my room.."

"I don't think so nya.. But i have to say the diary does have her scent.."

But by then i was too tired so i fell asleep

_the next morning_

"Oi. up" Ikuto flicked my forehead"Today is Monday. There are classes."

"Ouch!!.. What time is...7 oclock?!?!?!" I jumped out of bed and grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom no matter how much i tried to clip up my hair it wouldn't work so i went back to my room to try and find my spray.

"You can just tie up your hair first that way its easier to clip up your hair." Ikuto said

"... Thanks!" I said and i rushed back into the bathroom and realised he was right. I wore my cap again and when i checked that i looked all boy and no girl i went out of the bathroom rushing around to get all my books. I was ready in 15 minutes. Leaving me another 15 minutes for breakfast and the time for me to get to class.

I closed my eyes thinking where i could get my breakfast. When i opened my eyes a loaf of bread was held infront of me.

"Eat it. You don't have much time left." Ikuto said" Lets go. I don't mind being late but you won't be excused."

"Thanks! I really owe you big time!" I said with a genuine smile and we made our way to class.

Maybe he isn't THAT bad after all..

**End of chappie 6!**

**I know i know you hate it when i start typing..End..**

**But anyway..**

**Tenshi:How was this chapter?**

**Ikuto:Not Amuto enough.**

**Amu: Stop complaining! She's doing fine.**

**Tenshi:..Guys.. I just need someone to do the thanks for blah blah blah.**

**-Amu and Ikuto start arguing about the story and for some reason everyone including the charas get involved in it too-**

**Tenshi:Fine. I see that I have to say it.-Shouts over all the noise-THANKYOU! for reading!! Review PlEASE and tell me what You want in the next chapter!**


	7. First day of school

**Dia: Today i will be speaking on behalf of Tenshi-san**

**Tenshi:-whispers to Dia-**

**Dia:Quoting from Tenshi-san Thank you for your reviews everyone.. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting.**

**Ikuto:Why can't she just say it herself?**

**Amu:She's sick! I think?..**

**Tenshi:Nahh. Its just fun! Besides Dia dosen't have much parts in the story.**

**Amu:I see.. Can you just START the story?!**

**Tenshi:Hai hai.**

**Amu: Tenshi-san does not own Shugo Chara!**

Flashback

_the next morning_

"Oi. up" Ikuto flicked my forehead"Today is Monday. There are classes."

"Ouch!!.. What time is...7 oclock?!?!?!" I jumped out of bed and grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom no matter how much i tried to clip up my hair it wouldn't work so i went back to my room to try and find my spray.

"You can just tie up your hair first that way its easier to clip up your hair." Ikuto said

"... Thanks!" I said and i rushed back into the bathroom and realised he was right. I wore my cap again and when i checked that i looked all boy and no girl i went out of the bathroom rushing around to get all my books. I was ready in 15 minutes. Leaving me another 15 minutes for breakfast and the time for me to get to class.

I closed my eyes thinking where i could get my breakfast. When i opened my eyes a loaf of bread was held infront of me.

"Eat it. You don't have much time left." Ikuto said" Lets go. I don't mind being late but you won't be excused."

"Thanks! I really owe you big time!" I said with a genuine smile and we made our way to class.

Maybe he isn't THAT bad after all..

End of flashback

Chapter7: First day of school!

Amu

Okay..my first lesson..

"Your timetable should be the same as just follow me for the whole day. Got it?" Ikuto asked me.

"Okay! Thanks." I said with a smile.

I owed him a lot. Even though he was just doing it because he was told to..

"By the way... Well nevermind."

What was up with him?

Why wasn't there anyone in the hall?! Oh right. We were late by like 2 minutes.

Hope the teacher wasn't there yet

Oh well. I was planning to break the rules and go out to town to buy some guy clothes..

"Hey um. I want to go out to town today. I need to buy clothes" I told him

"I have clothes. I bought them for you. Though they look a little like mine. They'll look much better than what you're wearing now. " Ikuto replied with a smirk

Geez. could he EVER stop smirking?

Before i realised it we reached our classroom.

The moment i walked in all the guys stared at me.

Not this again..

"Yo." I said in my guy voice.

"Yo! Hinamori! Sit here!" Kuukai shouted from his seat. It was a seat next to him.

I walked over slowly and calmly and Ikuto followed me from behind and sat on the other side of me.

"Oi! Tsukiyomi! I didn't know you were gay!" A few guys from the back shouted.

"He is hanging out with you have a problem with that?" I said with my back facing them.

"N-no.. But seriously.." a guy from the back continued.

Before he could go on, i turned my head a bit and glared at him coldly.

He then fell silent along with everyone.

"Well anyway!!Aren't you just as cold&cool as Nagihiko said! Cheer up Hinamori!If you don't...you'll have all the guys in the school running after you.." He then spoke to a whisper" Right?..Amu?.." He grinned

"...We'll talk about that later" I said trying to look as uninterested as possible.

OhSHIT!! How could he know?! Nagi wouldn't tell that much!! Sigh it HAS to be my hair!!

"Don't care about it for now." Ikuto said quietly.

"I know"I muttered.

"Okay everyone! Please go to your seats! Hello Himamori Minoru Kun. While in this classroom you call me Nikaidou-sensei." He said with a stupid looking grin( I have nothing against him. But this is just from Amu's prospective)

"I would call you that if you at least get my surname right." I said with the same coldness

"Well then Himamori san. Please introduce yourself"

" I don't need to. They already know who i am" I said with my same cool flair

"I'm sorry but i don't really kno.."

"Just start the stupid lesson" I interrupted

*Gasp* "Wow! He is so cool!" I heard all the guys saying.

After a killer 2 hours of maths, and english.

I got to go to the cafeteria for recess.

"Hey Hinamori! Sit with us!" A group of guys over at the side said

"Why sit with geeks? Sit with us!" Another group shouted

"Please! As if he wants to sit with some retarded egotistical guys" another group shouted.

I slowly walked and got my food and i sat down where Ikuto was.

"I knew you'd come back to me" He said with a lazy grin

"Hey Hinamori! So! Why are you in this school?" Kuukai ran up to our table and put his hand over my shoulder.

"Stop putting your hand over me like we're friends. Soccer-freak" I said

" Aww c'mon don't be so cold. Don't want your secret out right?." He said with a smile

".. You are welcome to sit with us. And we'll talk about it." I said

" Everyone go away from the cafeteria! Anyone found near here unless i call you will all face the consequences!" I shouted .

Everyone scattered away.

"So how do you know" I asked

"Please. You are my IDOL literally. I used to go all the way to your school just to see you!" Kuukai said with a grin

" Don't tell anyone." I said..

" I won't."

" If you do i'll kill you" Ikuto said

" Sure. I'm scared. Lets go next class will be starting soon" Kuukai said with a wink

"Ok.. Lets go" I said slowly walking to fit my chara.

**End of chapter!!**

**Tenshi:So did you love it?**

**Dia: Ran, Miki, Suu and i didn't come out.**

**Tenshi:I know and i'm sorry.**

**Suu:As long as you mean it desuu!**

**Amu:Thanks for reading everyone! Review please!!**


	8. Whats going on!

**Hihi Minna-san!**

**Tenshi:Sorry for the late update~~!**

**Amu:-Sobs-**

**Ikuto:Whats wrong?..**

**Amu:..Nothing...Except that Kuukai knows my secret!!!**

**Kuukai:Its okay...**

**Tenshi:I don't think she wants to be told that by you..**

**Kuukai:Why? -Totally clueless-**

**Amu:Anyway. Tenshi does not own Shugo Chara**

_Flashback_

_"So how do you know" I asked_

_"Please. You are my IDOL literally. I used to go all the way to your school just to see you!" Kuukai said with a grin_

_" Don't tell anyone." I said.._

_" I won't."_

_" If you do i'll kill you" Ikuto said_

_" Sure. I'm scared. Lets go next class will be starting soon" Kuukai said with a wink_

_"Ok.. Lets go" I said slowly walking to fit my chara._

_End of flashback_

Amu

Okay..So Kuukai knows my secret..Big deal.

The BIG deal is.

He is actually.. interested in me?..

What am i talking about! No way!

"Minoru"

"Yup?" I tilted my head at Ikuto

"Are you going to go in or not?" He replied with a smirk.

I didn't realise that i was already in front of the classroom door.

Another thing i didn't realise was that it was the music room.

"Wait..Its music class?" I asked him

"Yeah, dont' you remember?You were the one who was flipping through the timetable last night trying to remember it."He told me.

Oh right.. I did try to remember my timetable.

Music..Hmm. Well i'm sure it will be easy.

After 1 hour of a boring lecture on how the sound in the violin is heard and vibrations of the sound and blah blah blah.

It was finally time for science school was over.

The good thing about a boarding school is that we finish school in about 3 to 5 hours everyday.

The bad news is that we need to go for classes for about 1 to 3 hours on saturdays.

We're totally free on Sundays though.

" we have our new transfer student.I'm sure everyone has heard about him." Said Karin-sensei.

She was a really beautiful person.

She had long chesnut coloured hair until halfway of her back. And she had pretty eyes which were pinkish in colour. Her fashion in clothes were as if she stepped out from a modelling studio. Where did this woman come from?.

"Minoru-kun?... I said maybe you'd like to comment on something?.."She asked

Oh right. I am in class.

"No...Not really" I said as i sat down.

"Okay then. Then lets start class."

After 2 hours of science. We were dismissed.

I still had time before dinner.

And Yuuji had invited me to see our school band.

I thought i'd just take a quick look. And Miki was eager to see what kind of music they could play too.

When i was sure no students were around i called out my shugo charas.

"Wow! It sure is boring! Sleeping in our eggs for 4 hours during the day!" Miki said

"Hello?. I'm the one who is studying here!"

"Lets quickly go desuu!They'll start without us!" Suu replied

"We'll be in your bag in case anyone sees us." Dia said with her usual calmness.

"Do your best Amu-chan!" Ran said last as all 4 of them went back into my bag.

I really need to get a part time a waitress and that cute store i found when i was on my way to school yesterday morning.

"Do you have enough money for food?" Ikuto asked me when we were back in our room.

"I think it should last me for awhile. I 'm thinking of looking for a job." I said

"You'll get into trouble if you're caught. But then again. If you have no money you can't really tell the school either. They would find out your identity." Ikuto said

"Well its good that you get the point. But that isn't going to solve you think you could cover up for me while i'm gone?" I said

"Sure... But..." Ikuto stared at me and walked to my bed and sat on it. Still staring at me." You haven't said sorry for the mean thing you done to me.."Ikuto whispered in my ear..

I started to blush.i knew it. I turned my face away from Ikuto."What bad thing!I didn't do anything you preverted cat boy!" i replied.

"Aww..Amu..Don't you remember?..Its written who looks..will die.." Ikuto smirked"You really don't remember?"

SHIT..He found out?...

**End of chappie~**

**Tenshi:HallohalloMinnasan!.**

**Amu:Don't you mean byebye?**

**Ikuto:-smirks- Yeah sure..Diary reader.**

**Amu:I didn't do that!!**

**Miki:Suuure...**

**Amu:Hey! You wanted to find out about Yoru too!**

**Yoru:Is that true nya?**

**Miki:Noo!!**

**Suu:Sou desuu!**

**Dia:Anyway-trying to talk over everyone including tenshi who somehow got involved-Thanks for please.**


	9. Slavery I don't think so

**Tenshi:I am disappointed in you Amu...How could you?**

**Amu:You ARE the one who wrote the story you know.**

**Ikuto:..So?You were totally enjoying reading my diary.**

**Amu:I think having a diary isn't something to be proud about Ikuto..**

**Tenshi:Anyway!I don't own Shugo Chara**

Flashback

"I think it should last me for awhile. I 'm thinking of looking for a job." I said

"You'll get into trouble if you're caught. But then again. If you have no money you can't really tell the school either. They would find out your identity." Ikuto said

"Well its good that you get the point. But that isn't going to solve you think you could cover up for me while i'm gone?" I said

"Sure... But..." Ikuto stared at me and walked to my bed and sat on it. Still staring at me." You haven't said sorry for the mean thing you done to me.."Ikuto whispered in my ear..

I started to blush.i knew it. I turned my face away from Ikuto."What bad thing!I didn't do anything you preverted cat boy!" i replied.

"Aww..Amu..Don't you remember?..Its written who looks..will die.." Ikuto smirked"You really don't remember?"

SHIT..He found out?...

End of flashback

Chapter 9:Slavery?..I don't think so.

Amu

Act calm..Breathe..Stop thinking about how he'll kill you.

"What are you talking about?.." I replied cooly.

"I know you saw it Amu..If you don't admit it now..I might just slip out that you're a ...girl?..And i wonder how many guys would start coming after you then?" He replied with a smirk.

"......Fine!So what if i read your stupid me then. You're just a selfish guy with a gigantic ego!Don't think just because your 'charms' work on all the other girls it will work on me!" I said furiously.

"I never said i would kill you.. But you have to become my personal maid." He concluded.

"Only cause i DID look in your stupid diary..I will agree to that..." I said trying to cool down.

"I'm going out." I said as i ran out of the room.

I need to go and see SOMEONE!

Kuukai? No!He is too annoying he'll just laugh it off..

Eriol? No..I don't know him very well..

Yuuji.....Wait!What am i talking about.I have a cellphone!

I dialed Nagi's number knowing he would calm me down in no time.

"Hello?...Amu-chan?" Nagi answered.

"Nagi~!!" i explained the whole situation.

"Well...We have no choice..Afterall, the person looking at the diary was wrong you know"He said with a chuckle.

"Amu-chan, do you want me to join Seikyo High with you?" He asked me.

"But..You already started school..."I said..

No~Amu!Tell him to come!!

"Haha..Well i'll arrange for my transfer me there by next week!Try to live through this week.. Seeyou Amu-chan..If you forgot..We're in school hours at the moment." He said

"Oops!I forgot!Sorry!Seeyou!" I said quickly.

Great..I guess i'll go walk around in the school garden.

I can't wait!Nagi is coming to school!Because of me!!

I walked over to the swings.

"Minoru-kun?"

I turned around and found Yuuji and another guy beside him waving at me.

"Yo."I said putting on my 'Cool and Spicy' act again.

"This is our classmate, he transfered in last year." Yuuji said with a smile

"Yo. I'm Johan. Nice to meet you." He said with a grin.

Oh man..Don't tell me he is one of those "fans".

"Minoru..You don't have anymore classes?" Johan asked me.

"...Classes?...Oh..Right..I think i skipped a few of them already.. Was to lazy to get my books and go to class." I explained.

"..Dude..You're a total delinquent.."Johan said.

"So?..I just skipped a few the big deal"I replied feeling all moody ..At least he wasn't a fan dude..

"Fine.I'll go to ?" I grumbled as i walked back into the building.

How troublesome.

"You're else we'll get scolded by the teacher ..Actually we will already get scolded all the time you want" Ikuto said as i entered the room.

I started getting the books and i walked out of the door and walked with him in silence to the classroom.

"So..How long are you going to stay pissed?" Ikuto asked me.

"Until Nagi comes to this school." I said

"...He is joining this school?"He asked seriously"Why."

"Its not like its against the law to transfer not you transfer far away?!At least then the chances of Nagi being my roomie is higher!" I said.

"...You like him?"Ikuto asked me.

"....Its none of your business"

I don't know why i'm being so cold to him..After all he has done for me..And i guess it WAS my fault for looking at his diary. And he isn't even pissed and yet i'm treating him like stupid and mean can i be.

"Amu-chan..Arent you being mean?"Miki reprimanded

"...Ikuto-nya tried to help you nya!"Yoru agreed.

"Stop it dosen't not even my cares." Ikuto said coldly.

...That was the first time Ikuto talked to me like that..

Who cares!Its true what he said! I'm not his does he have to be so annoying!

"Amu..You're not believing in yourself.."Dia said calmly.

"...."

I entered the classroom without facing Ikuto once.

"Hinamori Minoru...Tsukiyomi Ikuto...Minoru, late on the first day i see... Ikuto, don't influence would you 2 be so kind as to take a seat." Yuusuke sensei said.

"Whatever."We both said at the same time.

I walked and sat at the seat at the back corner beside the window.

Ikuto purposely sat at the other corner near the back.

"Ran..Go tell Ikuto when do i start cleaning his room." I whispered to ran.

"Haii~" Ran said and flew to the other side of the room.

"He said, You know its dangerous to send ur chara flying across the knows who else here has a chara. He didn't reply your question" Ran said when she returned

"Suu, you don't sense any charas around do you?" I asked her.

"...No desuu!Its safe desuu!" Suu replied with her usual smile

"Miki, you go this time, tell him that there is no sense of charas around anyway, and tell him to answer my question" I told her.

"Minoru!!Answer me! What is the capital of New Zealand!" Yuusuke Sensei asked

How does it live in Japan.

"I don't DC?" I replied and a uninterested way.

"Don't think just because....Hey!Minoru!Are you listening!" He started shouting as i stared blankly out of the window.

Man Miki is taking a long time...

**End of chapter**

**Tenshi:Sorry i took SO long to upload this chapter..**

**Ikuto:Yeah..NOW your sorry.**

**Miki:Hey!Its Chinese New Year!You can't blame her!**

**Yoru:Ikuto-nya, i think Miki is right nya!**

**Dia:..Thanks for reading..Review please..**


	10. Love is in the air?

**Tenshi:Sorry for the wait!**

**Amu: Why did you take SO long!**

**Tenshi:Hey! School takes up lots of time in real life unlike manga life.**

**Ikuto:..She has a point.**

**Dia:Anyway, Tenshi dosen't own Shugo chara.**

Flashback

"Miki, you go this time, tell him that there is no sense of charas around anyway, and tell him to answer my question" I told her.

"Minoru!!Answer me! What is the capital of New Zealand!" Yuusuke Sensei asked

How does it live in Japan.

"Wellington." I replied smoothly. The whole class turned to stare at me.

*Ahem*"It seems Ikuto has NOT been influencing you to that stage yet." He stated. And continued on with the lesson

Man Miki is taking a long time...

End of flashback

Chapter 10: Love in the air?

Amu

Miki FINALLY came floating back and said.

"You are not my maid, but if i say something, you have to do it, simple? The first thing you have to do is, let me take you out for a night stroll." Miki quoted.

I didn't understand what he mean't but the bell started ringing so i decided to talk to him about it later in our room.

I walked back to my room after the days lessons were over. Ikuto was already inside lying down on his bed.

"Yo" Ikuto said.

"Hello" I replied.

"I want to say..." I looked at him"I'm sorry.I had no right to treat you coldly, after all i'm the one who looked at your diary." I said

"Pfft. It dosen't just forget about you still have to listen to my ?" Ikuto said with a smirk

"Okay." I said i went into the bathroom to let my hair down and wash my face. When i came out Ikuto was dressed in jeans and a loose t-shirt.

"Get ready..We're going to sneak out." Ikuto said with a small grin.

"..Urhh..Okay.." Luckily, i still brought along some of my girl clothes, i went into the bathroom, got dressed, and tied my hair up to the side.

"I'll carry you out of the window and we'll hang out at the fair. There's a fair today downtown." Ikuto said with a smile as he saw me.

"You look beautiful. I guess you look best as a girl" Ikuto said he walked up to me and stroked my hair.

"Urhh..Ikuto?.. Aren't we going?" I said trying hard not to blush.

"Yeah we are. Yoru, Chara Change" Ikuto said.

He lifted me up in his arms with no problems and hopped out of the windows and jumped across the trees. After about 5 minutes, he landed and turned back into his normal self.

The fair was lit up with colourful light and all the stores had a fun game or something nice to eat.

My whole face lit up when i saw it, I had always wanted to go to a fair before, but Ami never liked to go to fairs because she thought it was too noisy.

"Shall we?" Ikuto said we walked together and tried the games and the food.

"This is great Ikuto!" After trying about half of the stores in the fair.

"I'm glad you're having look different.." Ikuto said with a smile.

"..Different?" I said confused.

" look extremely happy for a change." Ikuto said with a grin.

"Well. I guess i just needed to get loose after so much stress in going to a guys school" I said

"Oh okay.. Well i guess we better be heading back.. Its getting late." Ikuto said reluctantly.

"Okay then.." I said trying to look happy. I looked and suddenly i saw a small boy crying. I ran up to him and Ikuto followed me.

"Little boy?Its okay, are you lost?" I asked the little boy.

"I*sob* lost*sniff* my way*sob* and i don't know where*sniff* my parents are!" The little boy said with tears flowing down his round cheeks.

"It'll be okay, I'll help you find your parents. Don't cry anymore.." I said giving him a warm smile.

He wiped away his tears and tried to smile. "Thanks for helping me." The small boy said and hugged me.

"Well you're very welcome, now lets go make an announcement." I said.

I held the little boy's hand and walked to the announcement tower.

"Excuse me, we have a lost boy here.. Can we make an announcement?" I asked the lady sitting inside

"Of course..Thank you very much for bringing him here. I think his parents are over at that bench, i told them to wait as i would make an announcement for them." The lady said with a warm smile.

The small boy turned to look at the bench and as soon as he saw them, his face lit up with joy, he ran to his parents and started crying again.

"I was so scared mummy! But that girl and that boy helped me!" The small boy said while hugging his parents.

"We are very thankful to you! Whatever can we do to repay you?" The couple said with heartfelt gratitude.

"Its alright, we were very glad to help you. We have to make our way home now, goodnight!" I said with a smile

"Goodbye"Ikuto said with a small smile.

Ikuto and I walked back into the trees so he could Chara change with Yoru, I decided to Chara change too, So i jumped all the way home with Ikuto. We silently entered our room through the window.

"Thanks for bringing me out Ikuto, it was great" I said with a smile.

"Nope, It was my demand for YOU to FOLLOW me remember?" Ikuto said with a small grin.

"Anyway, go to sleep Amu, Or else you won't be able to wake up tomorrow." Ikuto said and ruffled my hair as i lay down on my bed.

I slept as soon as my eyes closed. It was the best fair ever.

**End of Chappie!**

**Tenshi:I know its short.I'm sorry.**

**Amu:Well better than nothing**

**Tenshi:Thanks for reading!! Review please~!**


End file.
